


midnight cookie thieves

by dreamtowns



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, baking fic, well...pre-baking tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: “We’re gonna die,” says Callum, ever the melodramatic.“We are not,” Ezran huffs, punching Callum’s shoulder.(or: a cute baking fic in the middle of the night.)





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Dragon Prince. All rights reserved to its developers: Wonderstorm + Netflix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re gonna die,” says Callum, ever the melodramatic.
> 
> “We are not,” Ezran huffs, punching Callum’s shoulder.
> 
> (or: a cute baking fic in the middle of the night.)

Callum wakes with a start. His room bathes in the quiet light the moon provides, and he, groggily, squints. All he sees are the dark shadows of his furniture, and all he hears are the quiet shuffles of the guards posted outside his bedroom door.

For a moment, he contemplates falling back asleep. If whatever was in his room wanted to kill him, they would’ve—

“Callum,” is hissed from a corner. “Are you awake?”

“Unfortunately,” is Callum’s muffled reply.

There’s a snort, and Ezran tiptoes into view. “Hey, listen,” he says, voice quieter than a whisper. Snuggled in his arms is Bait, slumbering and unaware. “I need help.”

For the first time in his life, Callum wishes he were Bait. Sleep sounds wonderful, but faced with his little brother’s wide, beseeching eyes makes him sit upright and pat the empty space beside him. Ezran scrambles onto his bed in seconds.

Callum takes a moment to recall Ezran’s previous words. “What’s wrong?”

“So…” Ezran begins, and a headache splinters Callum’s temples already. “You know those cookies that were meant for dinner tomorrow? For those dignitaries?”

“You  _didn’t_.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Ezran protests, voice rising, but quiets under Callum’s warning glance. After they both quiet, nervous of being up after curfew, Ezran continues when the guards remain oblivious. “But, well, Bait was just so hungry, I couldn’t let him starve!”

“We’re gonna die,” says Callum, ever the melodramatic.

“We are not,” Ezran huffs, punching Callum’s shoulder.

Bait grumbles at the movement, and Callum quietly agrees.

To Ezran, he says: “Ow.”

“What are we gonna do?” Ezran whispers. “They’ll know it was me!”

Callum really, really wants to go to sleep but, well. Crown prince or not, this  _is_  his little brother. His sweet, cookie-theiving-in-the-middle-of-the-night little brother. Callum wants to sleep, because practice had been rough and bruising.

Ezran’s voice is tiny. “C-Callum?”

Callum throws his covers off. “Let’s go bake some cookies.”

Sleep can wait. The bright look on Ezran’s face is totally worth sleep deprivation.


	2. part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Dragon Prince. All rights reserved to its developers: Wonderstorm + Netflix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> enjoy part two :0

Callum is pretty sure cookie dough is not supposed to be green. Ezran is a canvas of dough, flour, and eggs, and Callum thinks he has sage in his hair. The kitchen counter is a disaster—egg yolk, small puddles of water and milk and sugar paint the marble, and…was that crushed garlic?

“Um,” says Ezran.

Bait, as usual, sleeps.

“I mean, we could serve these,” Callum comments in an attempt to ease the dismayed look on Ezran’s face, “but, uh…well…”

“Be honest,” Ezran prompts, nose scrunched from his pout.

The dough, terrifyingly, releases a quiet hiss. Silence descends.

“If there are any visiting royals we’d like to assassinate,” Callum says after a moment, “we can just give them these.”

Ezran’s pout deepens. “They’re not that bad.”

“They’re  _green_ ,” says Callum. “I’m not a baker, but even I know cookies…don’t look like that.”

Ezran slid to the floor, pout full force. “I’m gonna get in so much t—,”

“What’s going on in here?”

Ice prickles Callum’s veins as he turns to see his father, King Harrow, raise an eyebrow at mess. Despite dressed in a gold and red night robe, their father looks as intimidating as ever.

Ezran makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“Uh,” Callum swallows. “We, uh, we’re hungry?”

The dough gurgles.

There’s a beat of silence and then—

Their father’s laugh floats in the air.

Ezran and Callum blink, stunned, before they share a smile, and giggles slip off their tongues.

“Sons,” their father tell them, “never become bakers.”

“Don’t worry,” says Ezran, “I won’t.”

Callum snorts, but then blinks warily at his father. “Um…are we in trouble? We are out after curfew?”

Ezran swallows his mirth, looking, for all intents and purposes, like he’d tasted something sour and tangy. He hated sour things, given his enormous sweet tooth.

Callum was the opposite, amusingly enough.

Their father looks at them, face solemn and unreadable, and the air tenses. Callum shuffles in place, and Ezran chews on his bottom lip; they both make the perfect image of contrite, scolded children.

Then, their fathers’ face cracks with a smile. “No, I think this can be forgiven,” he says, winking, before clapping his hands. “Well, I suppose it’s time to make a, ah, edible batch of cookies, don’t you think?”

Ezran beams. “Awesome!”

Bait snores.

The dough makes another noise, sounding, inexplicably, approving of the current events.

Callum shares a look with his family before their laughter shatters the quiet air.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tdp side blog [here](https://x-adia.tumblr.com/post/176932589985/midnight-cookie-thieves). i just decided to transfer the fic onto ao3.


End file.
